The present disclosure generally relates to a system for managing vehicles, including managing the interaction of manned vehicles and unmanned drones.
Conventionally, systems may manage the operation of a fleet of vehicles. For example, systems may manage vehicles that deliver packages or cargo. One inefficiency in such systems is that the last leg of a delivery operation (e.g., from a sorting facility to a destination address) has been performed by a delivery person who both drives a delivery vehicle and manually carries the package from the delivery vehicle to the destination address.
Various drone delivery systems have been proposed where an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) carries a package from the sorting facility to the destination address. Such systems, however, are limited to the round-trip range of the UAV and would require a large number of sorting facilities in order to cover a geographic area.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that there are problems, shortcomings or disadvantages associated with drone delivery systems, and that it would be desirable if improved systems and methods for delivering packages using UAVs were available.